This invention relates to an improved tool for repairing damaged conveyor belts.
Conveyor belts are widely employed for the transport of heavy objects. The belt usually forms an endless loop, arranged on rollers and tracks. The load is placed on the belt and moves along with the belt.
Such conveyor belt systems are used to transport very heavy loads. For example, in coal mines and coal-burning power plants, the coal may be loaded onto a conveyor belt for transport from one location to another.
When a conveyor belt breaks, or is otherwise damaged, the usual practice is to remove a section of the belt at the site of damage and insert a new section. Connection of the first end of the new section is an easy operation because both the new section and the old belt are slack. However, connection of the second new section end to the old belt requires joining the two ends for the final connection, under the tension desired for routine belt operation, or perhaps more.
The force required to join the ends can be very large, especially if the belt is loaded with a heavy load such as is usually the case when the original break occurs. The loaded belt, perhaps supporting tons of coal, must be drawn taut, which may even require lifting the load several inches if the belt has sagged after the break.
Because of the great forces/tensions required, this operation can be dangerous. A very substantial tool is used to draw the ends of the belt together. This tool must grip the belt and exert a force thereon, without danger of slippage or accidental release which could allow the end to snap backward with great force. If this occurs pieces of coal on the belt can be flung with great force, and the belt end itself is very dangerous.
The tool currently used for this operation is designed for application to a belt of one specific width and thickness. In practice, the new sections added or the belt with which the tool is used may vary from the design width and/or thickness. This reduces the ability of the tool to grip the belt, increasing the hazard of accidental release.
Consequently it is desired to provide a tool which is adjustable over a range of belt widths and thickness so as to enable the tool to apply a maximum gripping force on conveyor belts of different sizes.